senlinfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitsumaho
Kitsumaho, or "Fox Magic", is an ability all Kitsunes have depending on the number of tails they have. Every 100 years any given kitsune stays alive, they grow a tail, and that tail gives them a new jutsu. A kitsune is born with a tail, already possessing the first tail power. Then they progress to age and grow, and when they reach 900 years, no more tails come. For every tail that is grown, the kitsune gains one Foxfire. Since kitsunes start with one tail, they start with one Foxfire, and since there is a maximum of nine tails per kitsune, each kitsune can only have nine foxfires. Additionally, magic can be contained using a special type of bottle. Once bottled, the magic turns into a physical form(dust, liquid, etc.) and is called Mayaoh. When a kitsune uses kitsumaho, it drains energy to initiate it and keep it going. Once energy runs out, the jutsu will stop and there will be an emergency supply to keep the kitsune alive. But if that is also used up, the kitsune will die. NOTE: These names are based off of japanese words from google translate. If you believe that these words don't actually mean the intention, do not lash out a me. Henkajutsu First tail Henkajutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "henkan suru jutsu", or "transform art" The user focuses little energy and then starts to shapeshift into a human or Thatui form. To stay longer in this form, it costs more energy, but not that much. The user can transform back anytime. Most kitsunes can do this easily. After a while in a non-kitsune form, the user will slowly begin to lost themself and become more and more and like the form they are in. Literally, meaning that they will lose the ability to speak and read Fox, and have the mind of the form they are in. After long enough time, the user will forget all their memories and be in that form permanently. Energy cost: Little Focus required: Little Kanchijutsu Second tail Kanchijutsu's name is a modified japanese sentence, "kanjo jutsu", or "emotion art" The user focuses a little energy and then can clearly tell what any one animal or kitsunes is feeling. To keep this vision up, it costs more energy, but not much. Most kitsunes won't notice that their emotions are being watched, but highly experienced or talented can tell. If a user knows they're being observed, the can send a little energy back that sends a slightly painful shock. Energy cost: Little Focus required: Medium Soshijutsu Third tail Soshijutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "soshi jutsu", or "element art" Amatejutsu Used by all Clans Amatejutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "amaterasu jutsu", "amaterasu" inspired from Naruto and Okami The user focuses on one area, and it sets fire. If it is already on fire, the user controls where the fire goes. Energy cost: Medium Focus required: Medium Sadokinjutsu Used by Shadowstalkers Sadokinjutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "shadouu~okingu jutsu", or "shadow walking art" If the user is covered in shadows with no direct sunlight or moonlight touching them, then they can move however they like. Fly, run the speed of light, jump high distances, and all this silently. The longer the user wants to keep this up, the more energy it takes. Energy cost: Medium Focus required: Little Hikarijutsu Used by Lightflares Hikariijutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "hikari jutsu", or "light art" The user bends light around them so they become invisible to the eye. The user can also bend light around another object, animal, or kitsune, but it costs more energy. Energy cost: Medium Focus required: Little Shizejutsu Used by Natureflowers Shizejutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "shizen jutsu", or "nature art" The user focuses on one plant or area of soil, and all plants in that area speeds up growth. Animals are not affected. If there is empty soil with no seeds, nothing happens there. The longer the user wants to keep it growing, the more energy it takes. However, if a plant were to reach their peak in age and the user continues to use their power on it, time has speed up in that area so the plant will wither and die. Energy cost: Medium Focus required: Medium Mizujutsu Used by Watercurrents Mizujutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "mizu jutsu", or "water art" The user focuses on one area of water and can move water any way they like. This is commonly used to transport liquid from a body of water, but they can also extract water from plants, animals, kitsunes, and clouds. However, this costs more energy. Energy cost: Medium Focus required: Medium Chikyujutsu Used by Earthrocks Chikyujutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "chikyu jutsu", or "earth art" The user focuses on one rock or area of dirt and/or rock and can move it around to their will. The heavier the amount, the more energy it costs. The user can also split rock into pieces with this power, but it also costs more energy. Energy cost: Medium to large Focus required: Little to medium Kuchakujutsu Used by Windflows Kuchakujutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "kuchu o oraku jutsu", or "walk on air art" The user focuses energy and may move around freely in the air. After the energy charge, the user no longer has to focus the energy, just spend it. Once the user touches any object, animal, plant, or kitsune, the energy stops being spent. Energy cost: Medium Focus required: Little Rytingujutsu Used by Flashbolts Rytingujutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "raitingu jutsu", or "lightning art" The user focuses energy into the sky, creating bolts of lightning at the focal point. This can be done at any time of day, any temperature, any location with oxygen, and any weather. If there are clouds bearing rain, then the amount of lightning produced is increased. The more lightning created, the higher energy cost. Certain special Flashbolts will also have the ability to move along the lightning they create, as well. This is usually used as a method of transportation for those who can do this. Energy cost: Medium Focus required: Medium Sutesujutsu Used by Mindvoids Sutesujutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "sutoresu jutsu", or "stress art" The user focuses on any animal or kitsune, and the target immediately feels a shock of stress and fear. It costs more energy to keep the feeling lasting. This may also be self-inflicted if needed. Energy cost: Medium Focus required: Medium Kiokujutsu Fourth tail Kiokujutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "kioku jutsu", or "memory art" The user focuses energy to the mind to clearly recall any memory. The user's spirit will go to their memory world and can clearly see all their past experiences and memories. While the user is in the world, their physical body will freeze and be unable to move until the user stops focusing energy. When the energy stops being focused and spent, the user will return to their body. Energy cost: Medium Focus required: Medium Terepajutsu Fifth tail Terepajutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "terepashi jutsu", or "telepathy art" The user focuses on the energies of themself and another kitsune to initiate both-way telepathy. To speak to each other, the user and the receiver needs to physically say their words on order for it to get through. The user can hear anything the receiver can hear, but the receiver can only hear the user voice and not anything around the user. The telepathy will end when the user stops focusing on the energies. Any kitsune can be a target, even those without a fifth tail. They just can't start the telepathy. Energy cost: Medium to large Focus required: Medium Kaikajutsu Sixth tail Kaikajutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "kaikaku jutsu", or "change art" The user focuses energy on any object, then pushes and pulls at the target to reform it. The more you change the object, the more energy it costs. It also costs more energy to target multiple objects at once. Targeting non-plant living beings are also possible, but it costs a massive amount of energy. Energy cost: Little to large Focus required: Medium to large Miwakujutsu Seventh tail Miwakujutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "miwaku suru jutsu", or "enchant art" The user touches an object and focuses their hearing, sight, smell, and energy on the object. Targeting living beings will not work. Once the jutsu is activated, the target will glow faintly for a few seconds. From then on, whoever wields , wears, or holds the object will have all their senses(hearing, smell, touch, taste, and sight) multiplied by a few ten thousands. This jutsu will last forever until the target object has broken into at least two pieces. This costs a medium amount of energy, but in order for the effect to be increased, an extremely large amount of energy must be used. Energy cost: Medium to large Focus required: Large Yusojutsu Eighth tail Yusojutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "yuso jutsu", or "transport art" The user imagines a place they want to go that they have seen either personally or a in a picture. Either way, the user needs to have visually seen the destination. Then, with the image still in their head, they focus on placing their energy in that area. This requires immense focus, and the longer the distance the more energy it takes. Afterwards, the body will begin to transport its atoms into the destination. The energy focused into there will blow away all bacteria, virus, dust, particles, and light objects from where the user will arrive. If any obstacle(if there is any) fails to be blown away for the user's safety, then the energy will move to somewhere near the object so the user will move there. If it is solid all around, the user will transport into the object and die. Energy cost: Little to medium Focus required: Large Kanrijutsu Ninth tail Kanrijutsu's name is a japanese sentence, "kanri suru jutsu", or "manage art" The user focuses their energy and emotion on any living animal or kitsune. The user will control what the target is feeling. This takes quite a bit of energy, as this power is a lot more powerful than it sounds. The user may also control what the target wants to do, but this costs a massive amount of energy. The longer the user wants to keep control, the more energy is spent. If the target is a kitsune and can also perform this jutsu, they can sense where the user is and send some of their energy back to inflict some mental pain. As this jutsu requires a lot of focus, if the user received a retaliation, the jutsu will be canceled. Energy cost: Large Focus required: Large Category:Magic